


Goodnight, Sweet Prince

by Sashataakheru



Series: Mathematical Poems - A003958 Series [4]
Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Age Play, Bedtime Stories, Begging, D/s, Daddy/boi, Erotic Poetry, Kneeling, M/M, Obedience, Poetry, Punishment, Service Kink, Sleep Deprivation, Somnophilia, Spanking, Submission, bedtime rituals, falling asleep, kinky poetry, making beds, personal care, prose poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 03:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16508198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: Putting his master to bed every night when Alex isn’t allowed to sleep (officially) is the worst torture his master could give him. But just once, perhaps, he can convince his master to let him get some rest.Part One of Two.





	Goodnight, Sweet Prince

**Author's Note:**

> I finally figured out what to do with the whole ‘Alex likes watching Greg sleep’ thing they keep making a point of referring to. Appropriately, it’s very late and I’m very tired, but I had to finish it before bed. There will be a second, bc I can’t not write Alex waking him up with soft little kisses. <3

Sleep   
  
Sleep   
  
Dear Master  
  
Sleep  
  
I will keep watch  
  
Sleep, sleep  
  
I have prepared Your bed, Sir  
  
Sleep  
  
I will keep watch  
  
 _I will keep watch_  
  
I will fight away Your monsters, Your nightmares, Your fears  
  
Sleep well  
  
 _No, no, it’s fine, I don’t need to sleep, I’m not tired_  
  
You need to sleep, dear Master  
  
 _I am so very, very tired, Sir, please_  
  
Sleep  
  
Rest well, dear Master, rest Your precious head, sleep soundly, dream of many things You love  
  
I will wake You  
  
I will sing You lullabies, Sir, I will tuck You up in bed, I will kiss You goodnight  
  
You want a story?  
  
Oh, of course, Sir, a lovely bedtime story for my dear Master   
  
Which story shall I read to You tonight, dear Master?  
  
The same one You want every night, of course, dear Master, the one where You are king and rule a great kingdom  
  
Of course  
  
Now, snuggle up, and get comfortable, Sir, and I will begin the story when You’re ready  
  
Oh, yes, I will get Your nightcap, I should have remembered, Sir  
  
A lovely glass of milk for You, Sir   
  
I will accept my punishment, Sir  
  
Yes, I will lie over Your knee, and You may spank me as many times as You feel I deserve for not remembering to bring Your milk, Sir  
  
Thank You for correcting my bad behaviour, Sir  
  
I’m sorry, I have put You in a bad mood, Sir, _I’m just so very tired, Sir_ , do You still want me to read a bedtime story to You, Sir?  
  
Yes?  
  
Thank You, Sir, I will do my best, Sir, yes, I will do all the voices, Sir, all of them  
  
 _I have to stay awake in case He needs me tonight, I have to stay awake_  
  
Are You ready for the story, Sir? Or do I need to prepare the bed again for You, just the way You like it?  
  
 _Please may I sleep?_  
  
Yes, of course, I will prepare the bed, it’s no problem, Sir, I wouldn’t want You to be uncomfortable in bed, Sir, no, it won’t take long, I promise, I have it down to twelve minutes  
  
I will not get in Your way, Sir, I promise, just give me space to work, please, Sir  
  
Of course, You may spank me as I work as punishment, You are my master, You may do as You please with me, Sir  
  
 _I’m just so tired_  
  
Let me smooth out all the creases, let me fluff up Your pillows, let me straighten out Your blankets, ensure that You are going to be warm enough tonight, let me make sure that everything is just as You require  
  
Your bed is now prepared, just the way You like it, Sir  
  
Yes, Sir, I will leave You alone now, if that is Your desire, I am sorry I have not been very good tonight, I am just so very tired, Sir, I am making mistakes I shouldn’t be, I have shamed You, Sir  
  
If You would just let me sleep, Sir, please, Sir  
  
Do not make me sit down, Sir, I will fall asleep, Sir, You won’t be pleased  
  
Dear Master, I cannot do my job properly when I’m not allowed to sleep, Sir, I make mistakes when I’m so tired  
  
I know I’ve been naughty, Sir, I know, I accept I don’t deserve to sleep, but please, Sir, please let me sleep, just for a couple of hours tonight, I will be up to make sure I can wake You at the right time, I promise  
  
Please, Sir  
  
Please, dear Master, I can’t stay awake much longer, I can’t do my best for You when I can’t think straight, please, let me sleep tonight, please, Sir, I’m begging You  
  
Yes, Sir, I will stay awake tonight, Sir, just as You have asked, Sir, of course

* * *

_I’m afraid now, Sir, I know You are now sleeping, but I’ve done all my work, and now I just have to watch You, Sir, to make sure I’m here for You_   
  
_But it’s so very dark, and I’m so very tired, dear Master_   
  
_I’ve had three cups of coffee, and now I’m just beyond tired, Sir, I’m leaning against the wall, because I don’t trust myself to sit down, I know I’ll fall asleep if I get comfortable, and You won’t like that if You wake to find me sleeping, I will be punished again_   
  
_I wish You would let me sleep, Sir_   
  
_I love You so much, Sir, I really do, but it is sometimes hard to love You in the small hours of the night, when all I can do is watch, and wish I was sleeping in bed with You_   
  
_Just a few hours, please, Sir_   
  
_I don’t know why You punish me like this, forcing me to watch You sleep, but I obey because that’s what I do, I stay by Your side all night until I wake You_   
  
_Sometimes, Sir, my fantasies do keep me occupied, it’s all I can do to keep me from sleeping, to think about You and me together at last, Sir_   
  
_I sometimes think of You allowing me to wake You with more than just my soft little kisses on Your magnificent hands, but to be able to kiss Your sweet lips, and to touch Your powerful body, to wake You up slowly filled with pleasure, giving You my body to take all You need from me, dear Master_   
  
_I wish You would let me, dear Master_   
  
_It’s so very hard tonight, Sir, I’m just so very, very tired, I can feel it in my body, in my mind, I’m sure the shadows on the walls are grand delusions, but I must keep standing, I must keep watching, I must be here in case You need me, not that You ever do need me, do You, Sir?_   
  
_I sometimes think this is my daily punishment, that I am kept awake for my transgressions during the day, that’s what it feels like, Sir, every night it’s the same_   
  
_I don’t know why You do this to me, Sir, it doesn’t help me serve You better, do You like seeing me suffer, Sir?_

* * *

**Alex!**  
  
 _Your voice is like a clap of thunder, I thought I’d only closed my eyes for a moment, but through the blur, I can see Your face, staring at me from Your bed, the lamp filling the room with light_  
  
Did you want something, Sir, I’m here if You need me, Sir, I will get You anything You desire, Sir  
  
 **Were you sleeping, Alex? Are you really that tired? Perhaps I could let you sleep just for one night, just one, perhaps, so you can be rested enough to do your work again tomorrow. Would you like that, Alex? Would you like to sleep? Come, kneel by my side, tell me what it is you really desire, my dear boy.**  
  
 _Cautiously, I approach, I have no idea if this is a trap, or a genuine offer_  
  
 _I kneel by His bed, as He requested, and He cups my cheek in His beautiful hand, I close my eyes, and want to drift into sleep, He strokes my hair, and I almost give in to the sweet sensations He gives to me_  
  
Please, Sir, _I whisper,_ please let me sleep, I’m so very tired, Sir, I can’t last the night, _I kiss His hands in penance_  
  
 _I kiss His hands, I prostrate, I beg on my knees, I do everything I know of to convince Him I need rest, I don’t know how late it is, I don’t know how much sleep I will get, perhaps none, perhaps some, before I will need to wake Him up in the morning, so He can get on with His day and I will have my work to do_  
  
 **Alex, listen to me.**  
  
 _I’m a little afraid, He sounds so upset, like He’s so disappointed I haven’t been able to stay awake, that I gave in so easily to my tiredness, that I’ve worked myself so hard, but can’t stay up one more night, and I do feel bad, I feel I have failed Him, I really do, and He should punish me for what I’ve failed to do for Him as His lowly assistant_  
  
 _He touches my head, and kisses my hair, and perhaps this time, He will take mercy on me, and finally I will sleep at last and not feel so wrecked in the morning when I start_  
  
 **Alright, you may sleep, Alex, but only on the floor, with a blanket if you need it, but that’s all you get, you haven’t earned your dog bed tonight, you naughty boy.**  
  
 _I bow my head, I kiss His hands out of grateful respect, I do not look upon Him_  
  
Thank You, Sir, oh, thank You so very much, Sir, thank You for letting me sleep tonight, Sir, I cannot tell You how grateful I am for being allowed to sleep this night, thank You so very much, dear Master, I won’t be long, I will wake You as always, but I need just a little sleep, please, dear Master  
  
 **Don’t wake me, Alex, I doubt you’ll be awake for that, though if you wake when I do, you should do your duties, boy.**  
  
Yes, Sir, of course, Sir, sleep well, Sir, _I take the blanket He gives me and find the right spot to sleep on the floor, to await the time when I can wake Him, because even though He said I did not have to wake Him, I know He will be mad if I’m not awake to serve Him_ , I will set my alarm on my watch, I will not sleep in, I will be awake, dear Master  
  
 **Sleep well, sweet prince.**  
  
Sleep well, dear Master, thank You so much for this generous gift, You are most gracious


End file.
